Patrick Wayne
Patrick John Morrison (better known by his stage name Patrick Wayne, Born July 15, 1939) is an American actor, the second son of the late movie star John Wayne and his first wife Josephine Alicia Saenz. He made over 40 films in his career, including nine with his then father. In addition, Wayne has held a role as an ill-fated host in both game and variety shows. Early Life and Career Born in Los Angeles, California, one of John Wayne's four children by his then first wife, Patrick took his father's stage surname of Wayne. as stated above, he made a total of nine movies with his father such as: Rio Grande (1950), The Searchers (1956), The Alamo (1960), The Comancheros (1961), Donovan's Reef (1963), McLintock! (1963), The Green Berets (1968) and Big Jake (1971). Patrick made his film debut at the age of 11 in Rio Grande (1950). He followed that with films that were directed by family friend and iconic director John Ford: The Quiet Man (1952), The Sun Shines Bright (1953), The Long Grey Line (1955), Mister Roberts (1955) and The Searchers (1956). From 1957-1958, at the age of 18, Patrick appeared as Walter on the CBS sitcom, Mr. Adams and Eve, starring Howard Duff and Ida Lupino as a fictitious acting couple living in Beverly Hills. Other television work includes baseball teleplay Rookie of the Year ''(1955), directed by John Ford and starring Patrick's father John Wayne, and ''Flashing Spikes (1962), a baseball anthology installment directed by John Ford and starring James Stewart, with John Wayne in an extended cameo role. Patrick played similar roles in both shows as a baseball player. Following High School, Patrick attended Loyola Marymount University, where he was a member of the Alpha Delta Gamma Fraternity, and graduated in 1961. During this time, he went out on his own to star in his own film, The Young Land (1959), He supported his father in The Alamo (1960), Donovan's Reef (1963), McLintock! (1963), and The Green Berets (1968). Other's included a role in Ford's sprawling epic Cheyenne Autumn (1964), a role as James Stewart's son in Shenandoan (1965), An Eye for an Eye (1966), The Deserter (1971) and a lead role in The Bears And I for Walt Disney in 1974. In 1966, at the age of twenty-seven, Patrick co-starred with Ron Hayes and Chill Wills in the seventeen-episode ABC comedy western series The Rounders, based on the 1965 Glenn Ford and Henry Fonda film of the same name. Later Works Following the work of his father's Big Jake, Patrick earned recognition in the sci-fi genre. His career peaked in the late 70s in the popular matinee fantasy Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger then The People That Time Forgot (both in 1977) Patrick also screen tested for the title role of Superman. Patrick co-starred as a romantic love interest to Shirley Jones in another brief TV series called, Shirley (1979). He was then the host of The Monte Carlo Show, a short-lived variety show set in Monte Carlo in 1980. Patrick and many appearances on other popular TV shows in the 70s and 80s, including: Fantasy Island ''(1978), ''Murder, She Wrote (1984), Charlie's Angels (1976). Sledge Hammer! (1986) and The Love Boat from 1979 until 1986. Wayne has also appeared in the films: Young Guns as Pat Garrett. He also did a comic turn in the Western spoof Rustler's Rhapsody (1985) starring Tom Berenger. Patrick also served his time on game shows, appearing as a panelists on Hollywood Squares from 1979 until 1980, Body Language in 1984 and Super Password in 1985. to being a contestant on Celebrity Bullseye in 1981 and as a host of Tic Tac Dough from 1990 until 1991. In 2003, Patrick became a chairman of the John Wayne Cancer Institute. Shows appeared *''Hollywood Squares'' (1979-1980) *''Celebrity Bullseye'' (1981) *''Body Language'' (1984) *''Super Password'' (1985) Show hosted *''Tic Tac Dough'' (1990-1991) Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1939 Births